Honeymoon
by suchaphangirl
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote after getting a prompt on my tumblr so I decided to upload it it on here too. It's kickthestickz.


It was finally that time where Chris and PJ were going to go on their honeymoon. They'd been waiting months for this but because they were both extremely busy with filming for their Youtube channels, they hadn't had time to go. They both made sure that they were free and they were planning on going to Florida for two weeks for their Honeymoon.

Although Chris was very excited to spend two weeks alone with PJ in Florida, he was also nervous and scared because he had never been away from home for so long before.

"Chris, are you ready to go? We've got to catch the flight in one hour." PJ said as he walked into their bedroom.

Chris and PJ had been dating for three years, and they finally moved in with each other into Chris's house nearly a year ago.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris said, zipping up his suitcase. PJ smiled as he watched him. Chris looked up at him and couldn't help but smile back at him. "Are _you _ready to go?" Chris asked. PJ laughed.

"I've been ready to go for months." He said, walking over to Chris. Chris stood straight up.

"I know." He said. PJ frowned, immediately knowing that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Chris blinked a few times.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He asked nervously.

"You just…I don't know. I thought you'd be more excited?" PJ asked.

"Peej, I am excited. Trust me. I'm screaming on the inside. I'm just…Nervous." Chris said. "I've never been away from home for so long before." He said. PJ couldn't help but smile.

"You're adorable." He said. Chris rolled his eyes playfully. "You'll be fine. I promise. We'll have two weeks-worth of fun and we'll be home in no time." PJ said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. PJ leaned over and gave Chris a kiss.

"Come on, let's go. I wanna stop for coffee before we leave." He said. Chris chuckled.

"Of course you do." He said. PJ pushed him playfully.

"Shut up." He said. Chris laughed. He grabbed his suitcase and they walked out of the room.

"All the lights shut off?" Chris asked, looking over at PJ.

"Yup. I double checked." PJ said, also grabbing his suitcase.

_Me and kickthepj are heading to Florida! Bring on the sunny weather! _

_ Chris_Kendall_ It's going to be a blast! I can't wait. 3_

It wasn't long before Chris and PJ were in Florida and were in their hotel room. Luckily they were staying at a nice hotel, with a nice view and even a swimming pool. Chris was more excited now that they were actually in Florida.

PJ had wanted to take a quick shower before they did anything so that left Chris by himself in the room. He was standing in front of their rather large window. Chris smiled as he looked around. He could see the outside pool from their room. He couldn't wait to get out and explore Florida. He had never been to Florida.

"Hey." Chris gasped lightly when he felt a pair of arms snake around him. Chris looked over and smiled when he saw PJ.

"A nice view we got, huh?" PJ asked, kissing Chris's cheek.

"Which view are you talking about?" Chris asked. PJ smirked.

"Shut up." He said. Chris laughed at him and looked out the window again.

"So, what are we doing first?" PJ asked. Chris sighed.

"Well, we've got two weeks to do whatever we want. I say we stay at the hotel just for today and plan out what we're doing next." Chris said. PJ nodded. He let go of Chris.

"Sounds good to me. I wanna check out that pool anyways. It looks really nice." PJ said.

"And it's the perfect day to go swimming. That sun is really shining." Chris said. He turned around and looked at PJ.

"So, what are we doing here? Let's go out!" PJ said with excitement. Chris laughed.

Chris and PJ got dressed and immediately headed down to the pool. As soon as they got there though, a girl ran up to them.

"Are you kickthepj and crabstickz?" She asked excitedly.

"Um…Yeah. How'd you know that?" PJ asked.

"I watch you guys on Youtube all the time!" She said. Chris looked at PJ and raised his eyebrows. "Can I have a picture with you guys?" She asked nervously. PJ smiled.

"Of course you can!" PJ smiled. They got together and took a picture with a fan and then she ran off.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Chris said. PJ laughed.

"It was awkward but as long as she's happy." He said. He wrapped his arms around Chris. Chris laughed. They walked over to one of the tables and sat down and immediately went into the pool.

Chris almost immediately forgot about his nervousness and he focused on having fun with PJ.


End file.
